Many cities and towns have ordinances which require the owner of an animal to pick up its droppings so that they do not litter sidewalks and parks. Variously designed shovels or scoops are common with the idea that once the feces is on the shovel, it may be dropped into a bag or other waste container. Such devices are not wholly satisfactory since the shovel is then soiled and can be quite unpleasant to carry home or to a place where it can be cleaned.
Disposable, biodegradable scoopers are clearly more desirable. A recent model is made from semi-rigid paperboard and is formed with a centrally located hinge axis. A pair of plane-like walls extend away from the axis. Bottom walls extend from each of the plane-like walls toward one another and have serrated facing edges for scooping under the feces. Triangular side walls connect the plane-like and bottom walls. One side of the device fits inside the other side to capture and enclose the feces. A handle is attached on the outer side of each of the plane-like walls so as to allow a person to operate the device about the hinge axis. The problem with this device is that it is quite complex and, consequently, expensive, especially considering its purpose. The present invention, on the other hand, is very simple and, therefore, sufficiently inexpensive to be affordable by anyone needing it.